Yogurt Anniversary
by Eiri Izz
Summary: It's Kenren and Tenpou's first anniversary! So, Kenren, being a sweet lover and all, makes Tenpou a greeting card. What's written in it?


Title: Yogurt Anniversary 

Author: Magenta

Genre: PG/ Humor/ Romance

Pairing: Kenren x Tenpou

Disclaimer: Minekura Kazuya is the one who owns them, not me.... ;_;

Notes: As always, be aware of the grammar and typing errors. Nothing much to say so.... On with the story!

---*---

Tenpou was busy tidying up his library, when Kenren rushed in to meet him. He didn't felt shocked, there's no need to; because he and Kenren are in a 'husband and wife' relationship. But today, the red haired God had been acting a little bit strange, he's been grinning all the time. Weird....

"What's wrong with you today, Kenren? You look weird..." Tenpou asked his lover, Kenren.

Kenren grinned. "Guess what day is today?"

"Tuesday.... Why?" Tenpou answered, at the same time, ask another question.

"Today is...." Kenren didn't finish up his sentence.

'What day is today anyway? Is it the 'Crazy Kenren Day'?. Or... 'Happy Grinned Kenren', maybe?' Tenpou thought, but he didn't make any afford to speak his mind out to Kenren.

"Tenpou, I'm expecting an answer from you, that's why I didn't finish up my sentence just now..." Kenren said.

"Erm... Today is Tuesday?" Tenpou answered, hesitantly.

"You had already answered that before! Guess again..."

"It's your birthday?" Tenpou answered again.

"Nope"

"My birthday?" 

"Nope..." Kenren said.

"I don't know then. Please, tell me Kenren. Stop beating around the bush..." Tenpou plead.

"'Kay... Today is...."

"Uh huh?"

"Our first ANNIVERSARY, dear Tenpou..." Kenren finally answered, stressing on the word 'anniversary'.

"Oh yeah... I forgot...." 

Kenren pretended to look hurt. "How could you forgot such an important day?"

"I'm busy, I guess... Gomen..." Tenpou apologized.

"S'kay.... This is especially hand-made by me, for our anniversary!" Kenren said, while handing 'this' to Tenpou.

"What's this?" Tenpou asked, puzzled.

"A greeting card! C'mon, c'mon, open it!" Kenren ordered excitedly, acting like a six-years-old child.

A greeting card? Yeah right... It looks like a piece of folded white paper with word written on it; to Tenpou, that is.... Actually, anyone who would have seen it will think like Tenpou did... Ah well, this comes from his sweet lover, so he just accept it with a bright smile on his face.

He unfold the 'greeting card' and the read out the words silently...

'I couldn't imagine my life without you'

'Really Kenren? Me too....' Tenpou thought.

"Okay... Open another fold, Tenpou!" Kenren said.

Tenpou did as he was told. He opened another fold.

'If you weren't here, my life felt so empty... As empty as an empty sake glass'

'Hmm... Kenren could be really sweet sometimes...' Tenpou thought. Love had blinded him, until he can't see Kenren's 'stunning' poetical talent. 'As empty as an empty sake glass'? Hah! That's a laugh! But for Tenpou, those words are really sweet... Even sweeter than the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms... He then opened another fold.

'You are always here with me, through thick and thin... You're so sweet, so delicious, so.... Ah... No words can describe the way you make me feel...'

Tenpou chuckled. Kenren is REALLY~~ sweet! He the opened another fold.

'I love you...'

'Kenren...' Tenpou thought. 'Eh? There's another fold that's unfold!' He then opened the last fold...

'I love YOUGURT!"

"You have spelled the 'yogurt' wrong, Kenren" Tenpou said, with a smile on his pretty face.

"Oh really? I didn't notice... Heh heh..." Kenren laughed nervously, realizing the strong frequency of killing aura surrounding his beloved.

Tenpou smiled, but the fact is, a blood vein popped-up on his forehead. 

"Kenren...."

"Yes?" Kenren answered his lover's call, innocently.

"DARN YOU!!!!!!!!!" Tenpou began to chase Kenren all over the library, until it's all messed up again.

Kenren laughed and laughed. But secretly in his heart, there's a certain feeling called 'love' for the bespectacled man...

~~END?~~

Afternote: It's short, I know, I know... This stupid idea came across my mind when one of my friend had been tricking me into the same joke 2 weeks ago. At least, I wrote a KenrenTenpou, didn't I? If you think this story is stupid, don't worry... You're not the only one who think like that... I think so too! 


End file.
